Why Darien Likes Serena
by Asilin Kheldarson
Summary: This is how I think Darien and Serena got together. Takes place before the actual dating and kissing in the show. Basically while they still hate each other.
1. Default Chapter

Ok, I'm going to attempt this hope it turns out ok but who knows? I just think it be cool to write about how Darien and Serena got together, besides being destined. Here's what I think convinced them. Oh and if you think the title sucks, tell me a better one I'm up for ideas.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or anything that deals with SM. I just think it's a cool show, especially the Japanese version(  
  
1 Why Darien Likes Serena  
  
Darien tossed and turned in his bed before bolting up wide-awake. He just couldn't get the Meat-ball Head out of his mind. Ever since he'd seen her at the mall during the summer all he could think about was her. But why? She was in Jr. High, while he was a senior in High School. Why should he care about a lowly eighth grader? He could get any girl he wanted but he couldn't get her for some reason. And all he seemed to do around her was tease her. Why???!!!! Darien looked at his clock. It was six. Oh well, maybe a jog would help.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Serena giggled in her sleep. Andrew is so sexy, she dreamt as she and Andrew were seemingly kissing. All of a sudden the figure changed and startled her. It was Darien! Serena screeched in fright and woke up in a frightened sweat. Why did Darien torment her even in her dreams?! First he starts calling her Meat-ball Head, now he's invading her dreams. Though he was pretty handsome, she had to give him that. Serena sighed as she stepped out on to her balcony. Would she ever find love? She gripped her blanket more tightly as a wind picked up. Why's it still dark? She wondered as she looked around. Then she noticed the clock. 6:15. The sun will be coming up soon, she thought. The sun was coming in later as fall progressed. Well I stay awake a few more minutes so I can see the sunrise. Then I'll sleep the rest of the Saturday away. Just then the sun started to rise.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Darien breathed in the crisp fall air. The sun was about to rise and he was feeling great as he ran. He wasn't paying attention to where he was running, but it didn't matter since he knew his way back home from anywhere. He decided to take a break to watch the sunrise. As he watched, a breeze blew up tousling his ebony hair around. Then he caught a glimpse of silver in the corner of his eye. He turned and saw Serena wrapped up in a blanket watching the sunrise. Her hair was being blown in the wind and seemed to be a wave behind her. The blanket wrapped around her, while it may have kept her warm, showed her figure to the fullest. Darien's eyes bulged at the sight. She was so beautiful! Where'd that come from, he wondered. He shook his head and quickly took off to avoid doing anything he might regret.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Serena sighed as the sun finished its brilliant light show. Then she noticed movement in the corner of her eye. She saw Darien starting to run again. She frowned as she wondered why he would be around here and why he had stopped in front of her house. She shrugged and wandered back into the house to catch up on her sleep.  
  
  
  
  
  
Well, that's all I have for now. I'm not really sure where I'll go from here, but if you have any suggestions I'm open to them. The same thing goes for my other fic The Angarak. If you like this on r&r and I'll see if I can finish it up. 


	2. The Meeting

Ok I finally figured out the time period. It's during the rainbow crystal saga or whatever it's called. Right before they both reveal who they are in the elevator. (I think that's tomorrow's show, but I'm not sure.) Ok now that I've got it all figured out, on with the story!  
  
Disclaimer: See last chapter  
  
1 Why Darien Likes Serena  
  
1.1 The Meeting  
  
Last time on Sailor Moon: Darien can't get Serena off his mind and neither can Serena. Darien goes out for a run and sees Serena watching the sunrise. He runs off fearing his reaction to her innocent beauty.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Serena! It's time to wake up honey!"  
  
"Moooom! Just a few more minutes!"  
  
"It's noon for crying out loud! Didn't you tell your friends you'd meet them at the arcade?"  
  
"Oh! Thanks Mom! I'm getting up!"  
  
Serena hops out of bed and in a whirlwind of activity gets ready and is out the door.  
  
Serena's mom goes up stairs and anime falls when she sees the room. "I'm too old for Serena's room," she mutters as she gently but firmly shuts the door.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Darien finished up cleaning and stretched his lean muscles. Looking at the clock he saw that he had been working all morning at it was now time for lunch and for fun. He smiled as that meant going to see his best friend Andrew at the arcade. Just as long as Meat-ball Head didn't show up he'd be ok.  
  
He got his coat and left his lonely apartment for some fun with Andrew and the rest of the gang. He walked down the hall as he thought about the new games the arcade had. In the back of his mind however, he was wondering if he'd ever have a girl like Andrew had Rita. Then a voice, long forgotten, piped up. It decided to mention that Serena would be good for him. A battle then ensued in his mind over the implications of that statement and why it would never work. Finally he told the two voices to shut up, since he was now at the arcade.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Serena and Mina were fighting fiercely on the newest Sailor V game. Rei, Ami, and Lita just looked on in slight interest wondering why they were just watching. Finally Mina yelled, "I win!"  
  
"No fair! You cheated!" cried Serena tears starting to show.  
  
"Hey no crying Klutz! She won fair and square! Now suck it up!" exclaimed Rei.  
  
"Fine, but only if we can go to the ice cream parlor!"  
  
"Hey that sounds like a great idea!" said Lita.  
  
"Let's do it," said Ami.  
  
So they all headed out of the arcade chatting and talking with Serena in the lead. When they got to the door, sure enough Serena, being true to her nature, tripped on the door stop and fell flat on her face. At least she would have if Darien hadn't caught her.  
  
Serena being surprised at this turn of events- she had been expecting to fall on the ground- looked up to see who her savior was. Her eyes grew in horror as she saw it was Darien! His dark eyes grew wide in shock and surprise at this turn of events, but then they narrowed again and his usual smirk came up.  
  
"So Meat-ball Head, you're now so desperate that you're throwing yourself into the arms of any guy that comes by?"  
  
"Shut up Darien!" she screamed while extricating herself from his grip. "I just tripped."  
  
"Oh I forgot that I was talking to the biggest klutz in the world," his smirk grew wider. "My apologies."  
  
"Oh go to hell Darien."  
  
"I guess I'll see you there then."  
  
"Let's go guys," Serena said to her friends. "The stench here's starting to get to me." And with that she stormed off.  
  
"Have a nice day.Meat-ball Head!"  
  
"Shut up, Darien!"  
  
Darien smirked again and went into the arcade. He loved making Serena mad. Her eyes were so much fun to watch when he lit a fire in them from anger. She seemed so much more alive when she was mad. Although it was kinda hard to keep from kissing her.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"He makes me so mad! Why does he keep on messing with me?" Serena cried to her friends.  
  
"Maybe he likes you. My old boyfriend used to do that."  
  
"Shut up Lita. We're so tired of that line," Mina sighed. "Though she could be right, Serena."  
  
"I don't even want to think about that possibility, Mina! Look we're here! It's time to pig out!" Serena stated excitedly. But inside she was thinking about the meeting. She had thought for a moment he was going to kiss her. He looked about ready to until he reverted back to his regular behavior. She had been kinda looking forward to kissing him herself.  
  
  
  
Well, that's all for now. A cliffhanger I know, but y'all deserved it. I want more reviews! If I get 6 reviews I'll put another chapter up. Kay? Good. 


	3. The Date

*Taking a bow* Thank you all my loyal fans. ~grin~ Ok, I would have updated over the holiday, but I was busy and I was in a place that I didn't have ready access to the Internet or to Word. So I'm going to update now. Of course, I could just leave it like this and submit a blank story, but nah I'm not that cruel. Well, here's the next chapter. And if you really want a disclaimer read the first chapter cause I'm not typing it again, so there (.  
  
  
  
1 Why Darien Likes Serena  
  
1.1 The Date  
  
  
  
Last time: Serena trips into Darien and they have a spat. As they go their separate ways they think about how close they were to possibly kissing the other.  
  
(AN: Here they are hating each other yet wanting to kiss. I know neither of them are Gemini, but they sure do act like it)  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Darien entered the arcade laughing softly at how klutzy Serena was. He couldn't believe anyone could be such a klutz. Now Sailor Moon was another story. She was kinda a ditz, but she was lovely. Maybe someday he could get with her, whoever she was. (AN: Remember, they don't know each other's identities.) He walked up to the counter and greeted Andrew.  
  
"Hey Andrew."  
  
"Hey Darien! I'm sorta busy right now, but I'll be with you in a moment."  
  
Darien sat down and waited while Andrew warded off a hoard of teenage girls who were very thirsty. He smirked as he thought of Serena being in that mess. She would have been if she wasn't over at the ice cream parlor. He smirked as he thought of how busy the waiter would be trying to keep up with the bottomless pit that was Serena's stomach.  
  
1.1.1 Meanwhile.  
  
Serena was slowly licking away at her ice cream cone. She was so deep in thought that she didn't notice her friends staring at her. Finally Rei had enough and decided to call Serena back to earth.  
  
"Hey Meat-ball Head! Wake up!"  
  
"Huh.? What?"  
  
"We've been talking about who the Moon Princess might be. What are your thoughts on it?" Then Rei got a sly look in her eyes. "Or are you too busy thinking about Darien to think about anything else."  
  
"What?! Why would I be thinking about that conceited SOB! How dare you!"  
  
"I got a deal for you Serena. If you go on a date with Darien," she held up her hand at Serena's protests, "I'll do your chores for a week. You have to stay for at least dinner with him. I'll set it up with him and everything. If you don't do it, you have to help out at the temple for a week. Is it a deal? You only have to do dinner. That's it."  
  
"Fine. I'll do it. Tell me what he says."  
  
"I'll go right now."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Rei knew exactly where Darien would be-at the arcade. She headed there as soon as she left the parlor.  
  
Meanwhile, Darien was in a heated discussion with Andrew.  
  
"What do you mean I like Serena?! It's unthinkable! No way, no how. Besides, she heats me."  
  
"Well, you can get any girl you want. You know that. As for Serena hating you, I don't know about that. Every time she sees you come in, she just stares and stares. Until you go over and start to talk that is."  
  
"Fine, but what do I do about if any of it is true?"  
  
"I don't know that's something you have to figure out yourself."  
  
Just then Rei walked in. Darien stopped talking to see who had walked in. When he saw it was Rei, he turned back and said, "Anyway, it would never work. There's too much of an age difference."  
  
"That doesn't matter. It never does."  
  
"What doesn't matter?" Rei asked. Darien turned and scowled before turning away again.  
  
"Nothing Rei," Andrew replied. "What do you want?"  
  
"I need to talk to Darien if he lets me."  
  
"What is it?" Darien said.  
  
"Ok, here's the deal. Serena and I have a deal that if she goes out on a date with you, I have to do her chores. If she doesn't than she has to do my chores. She's agreed, but I have to get you to come. So will you?"  
  
"What do I have to do?"  
  
"Just take her to dinner. That's all she has to do. If you want to do more, you'll have to clear it with her afterwards or whenever. So will you?"  
  
"Sure. It'll be interesting. Tell her to meet me here tomorrow at 7. I'll tell her the details then. Oh, and it's just casual dress. Nothing fancy."  
  
"Fine. I'll inform her then."  
  
Darien smirked as Rei left the arcade. Then he turned back to Andrew. Andrew had a questioning look in his eyes. "For someone who's not interested in a junior high student, you sure did agree to the date quickly."  
  
Darien replied nonchalantly, "As I said it'll be interesting. Especially if she shows. Maybe I'll be able to see if it would work out. Then again, it may turn out to be a total fluke. But either way, it'll be interesting to find out." He smirked again and then got up and left the arcade to get ready for tomorrow.  
  
  
  
  
  
Ok, there's my evil cliffhanger. Mwuhahahahaha. There got that out of the way. Ok, so tell me what you think, and if you want to flame me *ducks into a shelter* come and get me!  
  
  
  
  
  
PS - Don't do this really, please. 


	4. The Start

Ok, so here comes the next chapter. I'll try not to make it a cliff this time, but I'm basically writing of the top of my head, so things turn out as they will. Well, on with the fic!  
  
1 Why Darien Likes Serena  
  
1.1 The Start  
  
Last time: Rei sets up Serena and Darien on a date, with a bet being the pretense.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Serena sighed as she looked at her reflection in the mirror. She really didn't want to do this. At least, not with Darien. She really didn't know why she was going to set herself up for a night of torment. If it weren't for the fact she didn't want to do extra chores at the temple, she wouldn't be going through with this. She sighed again as she went to go get a nice looking outfit for tonight.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Darien, on the other hand, had no idea why he was playing along with this. He wasn't any real part of this. He was just the crux of the bet. If he didn't go along with it, there would be no bet. Oh well, it was too late to renege without tarnishing his honor. His plans were to take her to Raymond's, the all-you-can-eat bar nearby. Then if all went well, and if she was amiable, he would take her to a movie of her choice. Afterwards, he had no idea what they would do. He just had this wild hope in his heart that she would come and have a good enough time to stay for afterwards, but he couldn't explain why.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Serena, true to form, ran to the arcade about ten minutes late. What she saw there made her stop in her tracks.  
  
Darien was leaning against the wall of the arcade. He wore a pair of khakis and a tight, dark blue shirt. The shirt accented how well built he was. Every muscle stood out from underneath his shirt. It took her awhile to tear her gaze away from his chest and to his face. His eyes were closed giving his face a calm, thoughtful look. His mahogany hair was slightly tousled, giving him a roguish look. She realized suddenly that she was melting at the mere sight of him. She shook her head to compose herself, but she knew it was impossible. Even though, he was the one who was always a jerk to her, who made her life a living nightmare at times, she couldn't help herself from starting to fall for him. She took a deep breath and walked toward her fate.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Darien opened his eyes at the small "Hello". Like Serena, he was astonished at what he saw.  
  
Serena stood in front of him with her hands clasped and her head down shyly. She was obviously new to the dating scene and embarrassed to be doing this. She had decorated her hair with gold streamers, which glittered in the sunlight a little bit brighter than her own golden blonde hair. She had put on a bit of makeup to accent her already lovely features. Now where did that come from he wondered, shaking his head slightly. His eyes wandered down to see what she was wearing.  
  
She wore a V-neck pink shirt that was covered in glitter. Around her neck hung a heart necklace that sat right in the middle of the V. She wore a tight denim skirt that barely came to her knees. Darien felt his knees go weak at how beautiful and innocent she was. He almost felt like a big, bad wolf going after a small lamb, but he shook the feeling off. He then smiled down at her and offered her his arm. She looked up at him and, seeing the tender look he was giving her, shyly smiled. She accepted his arm, and they set off down the road. "So where are we going?" Serena asked, looking up at him and unconsciously leaning into him as they waded through the stream of people.  
  
He met her gaze, liking the feel of her body against his. "Raymond's" was all he said, before tearing his eyes away from her gaze. He knew he'd end up doing something he and she would regret if he continued to stare into her eyes. She sighed, not knowing what he was thinking and believing that he didn't like her. He heard her and wondered why she was sighing. He didn't say anything, but he instinctively disengaged his arm from hers and promptly put it around her shoulder, pulling her closer. What he didn't see was the flash of joy in her eyes when he had placed his arm around her shoulder. If he had, he would have been glad to know he did something right around her. As it was, all he could do was wonder, but the fact that she was snuggling into his side was a good clue as to what she thought about it.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Please read AN. Very important question contained.  
  
Miss Cliffie strikes again! Mwuhahahahahahahaha! Ok, this time I swear it's out of my system. Sorry it took me so long. Fanfic was down for a while and then my disk wasn't working, so I had to retype this. well, it's up now so no problem right? Got a question for all of you. How far do I stretch this? Do I go until their past is revealed, or do I go until they hit their little problem area with the dream thing? E-mail me or leave your comments in your reviews. 


End file.
